Ecuaciones diferenciales
by Nahia
Summary: Three shot. Heiji tiene un plan para ayudar a Kudo. Kazuha se siente confusa. Kudo no sabe cómo salir del lío en el que se ha metido. Ran no entiende nada. ¿Cómo resolver una ecuación con tantas incógnitas? Preguntemosle al maestro Hattori Heiji.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues aquí inicia el three-shot que prometí. Es un podo distinto de lo que escribo habitualmente, al menos de "Tiempo" pero sigue con mi pareja favorita Kazu/Heiji. Mi plan era escribir los tres capitulos en Navidades e ir publicando uno cada semana. Pero una es vaga, y encima me leí un libro que me inspiró y tengo un capítulo de otra historia, de formato largo, con nuestros queridos protegonistas y un maravilloso asesino en serie, asi que si a alguien le apetece la idea y es de mi estilo de escribir que me diga, porque una sin presión escribe muy de vez en cuando y con un compañero sería más fácil (o eso creo). Pues nada,os dejo con la historia.

**ECUACIONES DIFERENCIALES**

**

* * *

_INCOGNITA X_**

Las clases habían terminado hacía tiempo y los pasillos se hallaban semivacíos. Dos chicos caminaban ajenos a las miradas de las pocas féminas que quedaban retardadas en los pasillos. Ellos eran así, siempre ajenos a todo aquello que no fuese parte de su obsesión: el crimen.

-Este plan no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, Heiji, en cuanto empieces a hablar nos va a mandar a la mierda-el chico de ojos azules suspiró cansado, maldiciendo el momento en que había abierto la boca, si se hubiese quedado callado, como siempre hacía, ahora no estaría camino al matadero, porque si estaba seguro de algo, es de que alguien iba a morir aquella tarde, sólo esperaba que el cadáver fuera el de Hattori Heiji.

-¡Hey, venga! ¡No me digas que te da miedo! El plan no tiene ningún fallo- el de Osaka parecía realmente emocionado. Llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme medio arrugada en su mano derecha y la corbeta floja cayendo por el pecho-pensé en Sonoko, pero ya sabes, esa mujer no puede mantener la boca cerrada...

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos y ya?

-¿Estás de broma? Para una vez que te decides no pienso dejar que te eches atrás.

-Pues aplícate el cuento, que conmigo te parece fantástico, pero si se trata de ti- su amigo lanzó inconscientemente una mirada amenazante- en serio, ¿Estás seguro? ¿Hasta donde tendremos...?

-Hey,hey,hey, no puedo pensar en todo, con que no te sobrepases estará bien, sino sus padres me matarán, por no hablar de la vieja...-rodó sus ojos, no había un ser humano que le diese más miedo que su madre, había sufrido sus castigos, y había visto sufrirlos a su padre, kuso...esperaba no acabar con una mujer como ella.

-De todas maneras, ¿No prometiste que no interrumpirías sus prácticas? Creo que te amenazó con una patada en...

-Bah, tranquilo, siempre exagera, lo único que quiere es que no la vea hacer el ridículo y me parta de risa, y lo haré por ti, amigo, lo haré por ti-pasó un brazo por su espalda y le acercó a él para darle un golpecillo amistoso en la cabeza- Kudo, piensas demasiado.

-Y tú demasiado poco, Hattori, ¿Alguna vez piensas en las consecuencias?-se quejó golpeando en broma el estómago del moreno-aunque para algunas cosas aún sigues siendo demasiado lento.

-¿Te recuerdo quien encontró aquellos trozos minúsculos de loza incrustados en el bolso del asesino la última vez?- ante él el de Osaka se hallaba parado en una pose orgullosa con el pecho hinchado, Shinichi volvió a suspirar resignado pasando de largo a su amigo el pavo real.

-Sí,sí,sí, pero la lógica no funciona para todo en la vida, Hat-se paró ante las dobles puertas que conducían al salón de actos del internado.

-Oh, vamos, quizá no quiera hacerlo por ti, pero por ella...-calló al ver como Kudo se llevaba un dedo a los labios y abría la puerta. La música se oyó con claridad mientras siluetas recorrían el escenario de un lado a otro, incesantes en su esfuerzo. Parpadeó un par de veces, y le costó reconocerla, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto con el pelo suelto, o quizá sí y se empeñaba en olvidarlo. Frunció el ceño involuntariamente mientras observaba el vestuario femenino: una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts de lycra. Y como si eso no fuera poco, Okita Shousi se movía sin alejarse más de un metro de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Será gilipollas...-murmuró mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo en las últimas filas. Como siempre, las luces de la sala permanecían apagadas a excepción del escenario, así que ellos quedaban sumergidos en la sombra. Permanecieron en silencio, observando, hasta que unas voces delante de ellos les distrajeron.

-¿Crees que Okita lo logrará?

-Mmm...no lo sé, ya sabes cómo es, y ahora tiene una oportunidad de lujo.

-Sí, quién iba a pensar que aceptaría el lugar de Mouri, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Okita cuando se entero...Toyama Kazuha en su grupo...

-Te puedes imaginar, lleva detrás de ella desde la secundaria, pero con Hattori pegado al culo de ella todo el día...no ha podido acercarse a ella sin arriesgar la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Tienen algo? En mi clase dicen que están liados, o que algo ha pasado entre ellos porque los celos de Hattori...

-Así que mis celos, ¿eh?-los dos chicos se tensaron al instante al reconocer la voz y notar la presencia del detective apoyado en el respaldo de sus asientos. Habían sido descubiertos, se giraron con miedo, encontrándose con la cara sonriente del moreno. La habían cagado.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué hay Hattori? Va son tonterías, cosas que se dicen por ahí... no es que nosotros lo pensemos, a la gente le gusta hablar...

-Sí, hay idiotas que hablan demasiado-añadió con una mueca amenazante que les hizo estremecerse, no en vano era el capitán del equipo de Kendo que había llegado a las finales del campeonato estatal juvenil- esa aho no sabe cuidarse sola, nuestros padres me obligan a esto desde que éramos pequeños, eso es todo.

-Cla...claro Hattori, lo que tú digas, de todas maneras ya nos íbamos, se nos ha hecho tarde- ambos se levantaron, se inclinaron levemente y desaparecieron con rapidez.

-Te has pasado-apuntó Kudo a su lado segundos después-no hacía falta amenazarles.

-No lo creo, decían demasiadas tonterías-se dejó caer una vez más en el asiento, mientras sus ojos seguían vagando por el escenario. Calló unos segundos, la ira iba cediendo espacio a la duda- ¿Crees que Okita...?

-Ajá-confirmó el de Tokyo con una sonrisa- para ser el mejor detective del oeste, has tardado bastante en darte cuenta.

-Seguro que lo hace para joderme-murmuró sin apartar la vista del enemigo.

-Por la forma en la que la mira, creo que hay mucho más que eso- él se mantenía tranquilo, dudando cuánto más tardaría su amigo en saltar. Los chicos de antes no habían dicho más que la verdad, por mucho que a su amigo le hubiese fastidiado, y si a la ecuación le sumas a Okita...

-Es un gilipollas, un maldito gilipollas, no tiene la menor oportunidad-apretó los dientes al ver lo cerca que se encontraban los protagonistas de su conversación a unos metros de ellos.

-No es por fastidiar, pero creo que estás viendo lo mismo que yo-señaló el escenario, donde la pareja había acortado distancias, de sus cuerpos, de sus labios...

-No pienso permitirlo- Hattori se levantó dispuesto a hacer algo con rapidez, pero paró en seco.

-¡Es todo por hoy, chicos! ¡Nos vemos el viernes!-ante las palabras mágicas de la profesora se separaron, respiró aliviado sin darse cuenta, retomando su lugar a la espera de la chica.

Shinichi volvió a sonreír a su lado, ella tenía razón: su amigo era un auténtico aho.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?- él la miraba buscando una respuesta, ella sonreía nerviosa.

-Lo siento, pero con esto de que os estoy ayudando en la actuación mientras Ran se recupera, y mis actividades de aikido y natación apenas llego a terminar lo de clase- sabía que sonaba a excusa, aunque en un ochenta por ciento fuese verdad.

-Ya en serio, Kazuha-san, si es por Hattori no te preocupes, esto no es una cita, iremos todos el viernes- insistió, intentando excusarse de cualquier manera para conseguirlo, ¿Por qué iba a rechazar ella una quedada de amigos? Y a partir de ahí, podría ir acercándose poco a poco a ella- Ran puede venir también, seguro que os lo pasaríais bien.

-Se lo comentaré, pero no creo que podamos, Okita-kun, voy fatal con física y debo mantener el promedio-aquello se había convertido en algo más que una intuición, mientras las palabras de su amiga bombeaban en su cabeza- tengo que irme, quedé con Ran en que me ayudaría a terminar los ejercicios para mañana.

-Claro, nos vemos por clase- ella se iba, como siempre, intentó alargar el momento unos segundos agarrándola del brazo- Piénsalo, ¿Vale?

-Ajá- murmuró ella antes de seguir su camino. Se alejó rápidamente hasta llegar a su bolsa de deporte abandonada en la segunda fila. No quería parecer que huía, pero Okita había empezado a ponerla nerviosa, muy nerviosa, desde que Ran le había quitado la venda de los ojos. ¿Todo aquello era real? ¿Podía haber estado tan ciega? Recordó de nuevo la charla que había tenido con ella la noche anterior.

_Flashback_

-Agh, no entiendo nada, ¿De verdad esto sirve para algo?-tiró con desesperación el bolígrafo sobre los apuntes y se tumbó en la cama.

-Paciencia, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes esta vez?

-Déjalo, no entiendo nada, es imposible que logre comprenderlo para mañana, lo intentaremos el fin de semana-recogió las hojas y las dejó en el suelo al lado de la cama- y mañana práctica...agh...más vale que esas clases de física valgan la pena.

-Hey, pero te tratan bien, ¿No? ¿Has tenido algún problema?

-No, para nada, todos han sido muy amables, sobre todo Okita-kun, pero no me gusta.

-¿Okita-kun o la actuación?- Kazuha saltó como un resorte de su cama sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- Ran se rió al ver su reacción.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

-Las prácticas, claro-sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- ¿A qué ha venido eso de Okita-kun? ¿Por qué no me iba a gustar?

-¿Realmente sabes a lo que me refiero, Kazu?- la de Osaka enarcó una ceja.

-¿De si me cae bien?-preguntó ingenua.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-Ran la miraba incrédula.

-¿De qué?

-A Okita-kun le gustas, todo el mundo lo sabe- la afirmación hizo que Kazuha enrojeciese hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? No es nada de eso, sólo intenta ser amable ya que les estoy haciendo un favor.

-Y luego dices que la ingenua soy yo-murmuró sonriendo- ne, Kazu, ¿Qué harás si te dice algo?

-Eso...eso no va a pasar-tartamudeó nerviosa.

-¿Y si pasa?-la presionó un poco más- esto viene de hace tiempo, más de lo que crees.

-Heiji no lo permitirá-suspiró aliviada.

-Hattori no estará las veinticuatro horas, y Okita lo va a intentar, Kazu, de eso no hay duda- tomó asiento en la cama junto a su amiga- ¿Te has parado a pensarlo en serio alguna vez?

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes, salir con alguien y eso, tenemos dieciséis años...creo, creo que sabes de lo que hablo, y aunque no lo hayamos hablado, hay alguien, ¿no?

-No tengo nada de que hablar, Ran, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, no me interesan.

-Vale, Okita no, ¿Y Heiji?

-¿Heiji qué? Es mi amigo.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Ran, ¿Has visto cómo me trata? Dios, tendrías que estar loca para pensar que me puede gustar ese baka.

-Las dos sabemos que para ti es especial...

-Eso es porque nos conocemos desde pequeños, como Kudo y tú, y por si fuera poco, no sé porqué nuestros padres se empeñan en que me proteja como si fuese mi hermano mayor.

-¿Lo ves como un hermano?

-Claro que no, ese idiota y yo nunca podríamos compartir genes.

-Y entonces...¿Qué es para ti?

_Fin Flashback_

No había contestado a la pregunta, se había servido de evasivas como que estaba muy cansada para eso, refugiándose en su cama para no pensar. Pero lo había hecho. Hattori Heiji suponía siempre la x en la ecuación, y en este caso, se encontraba ante una ecuación de cuarto grado que parecía irresoluble.

Suspiró y sujetó su cabello en una cola alta, como siempre, fue entonces cuando notó en la oscuridad dos ojos verdes que la observaban atentamente, unos ojos que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¡Heiji! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-cogió la bolsa colocándola por encima del hombro y se dirigió cabreada hacia su amigo- Creo que te dejé bien claro que... ¿Kudo? ¿Qué haces tú también aquí? ¿Acompañando a este idiota?-estaba dispuesta a pegarle con la bolsa al de Osaka hasta que vio al de Tokio, era extraño que Shinichi estuviese allí, normalmente Heiji se bastaba el sólo para hacer alguna de sus estupideces, porque sólo eso podía justificar que él estuviese ahí tras su amenaza de castramiento.

-Hola Toyama, hemos venido a hablar contigo- Kudo se levantó poniéndose de barrera entre los de Osaka, podía ver las miradas asesinas entre ellos, y aunque acostumbrado, decidió poner tierra de por medio, la necesitaban de buenas para que les ayudase.

-Mmm...¿Los dos?-enarcó una ceja mirando a Shinichi, pudo darse cuenta que estaba nervioso y pensó que quizá por una vez aquello sería algo importante- de acuerdo, vámonos de aquí.

-¿Vamos a nuestro cuarto?-sugirió el ojiazul. La chica miró el reloj y negó con la cabeza, el límite horario para visitar las habitaciones del sexo contrario había expirado hacia veinte minutos- ¿Probamos con el dojo? ¿Tienes las llaves, Hat?

-Claro-rebuscó en el bolsillo y sacó un reluciente manojo de llaves-es lo que tiene ser capitán- recogió la chaqueta arrugada que estaba en el reposabrazos-toma, hace frío como para andar así a estas horas- Kazuha la cogió y la miró como quien mira un extraterrestre.

-Debe ser algo gordo lo que me queréis pedir para que un baka como tú intente comportarse educadamente-tomó la chaqueta y se la puso, le quedaba grande, pero era acogedora, estaba tan acostumbrada al olor de Heiji como al de ella misma, sólo que el de él todavía lograba distinguirlo.

-Yo soy muy educado, eres tú la que eres una salvaje, aho-y ahí iban una vez más.

-¿Serás...? Agh, me voy a mi cuarto, que te den Hattori-se giró airada cambiando el rumbo hacia los dormitorios femeninos. A Heiji no le dio tiempo a hablar, Kudo le había asestado un buen golpe en la nuca en modo de reproche, así que el moreno decidió cambiar las palabras que pensaba decir.

-¡Hey, Kazu! No quería decir eso, ¿vale? ¿Puedes venir con nosotros?-la chica se quedó parada sin voltearse y maldijo por lo bajo, sin llegar a ser oída por los chicos.

Era una idiota, una estúpida idiota que iba a caer de nuevo. Heiji siempre le hacía hervir la sangre, pero en el momento que le decía un par de palabras amables la ira desaparecía y algo dentro de ella le obligaba a seguirle. Idiota, una auténtica idiota. Se giró con la cabeza en alto y llegó a su altura, manteniendo la vista en el de Osaka.

-Iré, pero será mejor que te comportes, estoy cansada, sudada y cabreada con el sexo masculino-enumeró con los dedos.

-Entonces quizá sea mejor dejarlo para otro día-soltó Kudo apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Y dejar que te eches atrás? Ni de broma-tomó de una mano a Kazuha y por la otra a Shinichi y empezó a tirar de ellos hacia el dojo- esto lo vamos a solucionar hoy.

-Estoy empezando a asustarme, Kudo-la chica miró a su compañero de arrastre sin entender nada.

-Haces bien en ello.

-¿Que tengo que hacer qué?-el grito de la chica resonó por todo el dojo. Era una broma, aquellos idiotas llevaban aburridos toda la tarde y aquella idiotez era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido para matar el tiempo.

-Lo que has oído- refutó el moreno tapándose los oídos- no es tan difícil, un par de veces, que ella lo vea...

-Esto es absurdo, no tiene sentido...-se sentó a una distancia prudencial de ellos, pasando su mirada de uno a otro aún incrédula.

-Es un buen plan, Kazu, ella se dará cuenta de que le importa-la sonrisa de Heiji parecía sincera, realmente creía en ello.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Toyama- el de Tokio miraba expectante a la chica, entendiendo su conflicto-así que si no...

-Acepto-pronunció mirando a Shinichi. Estaba cabreada, cabreada con Hattori por aquel estúpido plan, cabreada por haber pensado en ella, cabreada porque después de lo que acababa de pedirle quedaba claro que a él le importaba una mierda en aquel sentido- será mejor que me empieces a llamar por mi nombre, Shinichi-kun.

-¿Qué...qué estás diciendo? Tú eres su amiga, creí que te opondrías, que...-estaba estupefacto, esperaba que al hablar con ella, se negase y aquella surrealista idea se quedase en una más de las idioteces que Hattori Heiji había planeado en su corta vida.

-¿No es genial?- el de Osaka abrazó a cada uno con un brazo sonriente- ¿Quién te iba a decir que ibas a ser el primero Kudo?-se levantó del suelo y se estiró- mañana haré correr la nueva noticia.

-Heiji, ¿Por qué no lo pensamos un poco más y...?

-Venga, Kudo, alégrate, en unos días verás como Ran está a tus pies-se dirigió hacia la salida, jugando con las llaves en la mano- estoy deseando ver la cara que ponen todos cuando se enteren.

-No es para tanto-ella se había levantado e intentaba controlarse para no golpear aquella cabeza de pollo que parecía tener su amigo de la infancia. Esto lo hacía por Ran. Y por ella también. "¿De verdad te importo tan poco, Heiji? Será un placer comprobarlo."

-¿Qué no?- se giró para encararlos- Es la noticia del año: Kudo y Toyama de novios. ¡Buf! ¡Estoy impaciente! ¡Seguro que nadie se lo espera!

Shinichi les siguió arrugando el ceño, era imposible que alguien se lo esperase y le parecía todavía más difícil que lo creyesen, sin embargo tenía una intuición sobre todo esa historia: aquello solo traería problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

No sé cómo hoy me apareció un día de inspiración, aunque quizá haya quedado un poco intenso, espero que os guste. ¡Sólo queda uno para el final! ^^ ¿Aguantarán?

Sobre el búho está basado en una historia verídica de una amiga, cuyas amigas le regalaron un búho con un sombrero del que solo podía decirse una cosa, era horroroso y daba cierto mal rollo, la excusa de ellas es que resultaba divertido ¿? Y nosotras al verlo siempre le decíamos que lo "perdiese" en una mudanza o un día de estos le atacaría. Bueno, me dejo de chorradas y a leer, ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias!

* * *

**_INCOGNITA Y_**

Otra cita. Aun no podía creerlo, pero llevaban dos meses saliendo juntos, y debido a ello, hoy habían tenido una cita especial, incluso había tenido que arrastrar todo el rato aquel estúpido peluche, ¿Qué se suponía que era? ¿Un búho? ¿Un alien? Era horroroso, pero al recibirlo ella había sonreído y besado su mejilla en agradecimiento al contemplar a varios compañeros de curso ocupando otra mesa.

Sin embargo el búho mutante era el menor de sus problemas. Apoyada contra la puerta de su habitación, un sábado más dispuesta a enfrentarse a la tortura de su conciencia. Entró con sigilo en la habitación en penumbra, el cuerpo de Ran se dibujaba contra la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana. Se cambió con rapidez ya que había dejado el pijama preparado sobre la cama, como lo había hecho desde esa primera noche en que Ran no la había esperado, así que una vez más dejó su ropa regada a los pies de su cama, se metió en ella, y esperó.

Y tal como siempre, tras varios minutos de absoluto silencio, los sollozos se hicieron presentes, ahogados contra la almohada. Nunca antes como en esos momentos maldecía la habilidad de tener un oído más agudo de lo normal, y como cada gemido de dolor taladraba su mente: se odiaba.

Quería decirle que todo era mentira, que el idiota por el que lloraba estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella...pero no podía. Estúpido honor. Lo había prometido, había dado su palabra, y con unas raíces que podían remontarse a algunos ilustres samuráis, su palabra era ley. No podía decirle su secreto, además de que Ran tampoco le había confesado sus sentimientos nunca, y lo que antes no eran más que suposiciones, con todos aquellos días se habían convertido en una certeza: Mouri Ran quería tanto a Kudo Shinichi como él la quería a ella.

Pero el llanto la golpeaba, un día tras otro, y dolía, por su amiga, por su amigo, por ella misma. No podía decir nada sin descubrir a uno de los dos, con lo fácil que sería solucionarlo todo con un par de palabras. Suspiró en silencio. Al menos era correspondida. Porque si algo había descubierto con toda aquella falsa era la realidad de sus propios sentimientos y que él jamás la correspondería. Y a pesar del dolor de Ran la envidiaba, porque aquella historia estaba destinada a tener un final feliz, la suya no.

Miró el reloj y no se sorprendió al ver que eran las tres de la mañana, una vez más pensando...estaba cansada de eso. Así que se levantó, decidida, por muy idiota que fuese lo que iba a hacer, no podía ser peor de lo que ya había hecho. Se deslizó con sigilo por la habitación, consciente de que su amiga podía sentirla, y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a dirigirse al ala este. Estaba prohibido, bajo pena de expulsión, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba solucionar todo esto. Ahora.

No se encontró con nadie, y cuando divisó la habitación 53 dudó por unos segundos antes de entrar. Fue entonces que le pareció escuchar algo al final del pasillo y corrió a meterse en la habitación. Expulsó el aire contenido, justo a tiempo para volver a tomarlo al notar el bokken contra su espalda.

-¿Quién eres y qué...?-pero la luz se hizo de golpe, y ambos parpadearon un par de veces antes de poder ver-¿Kazuha? ¿Estás loca? Tienes que irte de aquí, si te pillan...

Kazuha le observó con nerviosismo, ¿Cuándo había empezado todo eso? Hattori Heiji ante ella en boxers le parecía una imagen casi paradisiaca y la congeló por unos segundos. "No es para ti" susurró una voz en su cabeza, y aquello la hizo reaccionar.

-He venido a hablar con Kudo, vuelve a dormir Hattori-intentó sonar dura, pero a penas lo consiguió.

-¿Qué es tan importante para que te arriesgues a esto?-la tomó del brazo e hizo que le mirara, ella desvió la vista en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil ante él?

-Suéltala, vas a hacerla daño- Shinichi se levantó de su cama, al menos cubierto con una camiseta. Los días que habían pasado juntos los habían hecho amigos y sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal. Hacía días que la notaba preocupada, casi ausente- eres tan escandaloso...parece que quieres que nos descubran.

-Tsk-murmuró el moreno antes de soltarla. Shinichi no sabía porqué, pero al igual que notaba la preocupación de ella, notaba la irritación de él. Había intentado que hablasen, pero el de Osaka pasaba cada vez más tiempo dedicado al kendo entre semana, y los fin de semana se buscaba actividades para pasar el menor tiempo posible en la habitación que compartían.

-Tenemos que terminar con esto-las palabras de ella le sacaron de su burbuja, iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de ella se lo dijo todo. Parecía mentira, hace un par de meses a penas se conocían, ella era la amiga de infancia de su amigo y la mejor amiga de Ran, y ahora podía leer a través de ella: dolor, angustia...miedo.

-¿A qué viene ahora esto?-contestó el de Osaka.

-Bien-Shinichi posó una mano en el hombro de ella- yo también creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Pero qué os pasa hoy? Ran está empezando a ablandarse si seguís así...

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes idea de nada!- le cortó ella enfrentándolo- te dedicas a dirigirnos como marionetas, ¿Te has preguntado cómo nos sentimos los demás? ¿Cómo está Ran? ¿Y Shinichi? Ni siquiera te importa, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? Esto es todo para ayudarles, Kudo es demasiado tímido para decirlo de frente, quizá si ella...

-¿Si ella qué? ¿Crees que ella correrá a declararse? Ella cree que él está enamorado de mí, ¿Qué sentido hay en todo esto? No la conoces, nunca haría nada así...ella es mucho mejor persona que yo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ella te lo ha dicho? ¿Realmente le gusta Kudo?-preguntó el moreno recuperando la sonrisa por unos segundos, los justos antes de darse cuenta de la mirada furibunda de ella.

-¿Qué si me lo ha dicho? ¡A penas hablamos! Este plan ha sido una mierda desde el principio...

-Kazuha...lo siento-el de Tokio sabía a qué se refería, Ran les evitaba, a los dos, y si a él le dolía a ella también, porque él al menos tenía a Hattori.

-¡Tampoco será para tanto! En cuanto todo se arregle estaréis como antes...

-¿Qué no es para tanto?-con toda la rabia contenida esos meses se acercó a él, invadiendo el espacio ambos, sin percatarse de lo peligrosamente juntos que estaban- ¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos, Heiji?

Él parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Tus sentimientos? ¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto? Lo de Ran se solucionará, ella lo entenderá...

-No me refiero a ese tipo de sentimientos- aquella frase cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Se refería a ESO. Notó como su sangre hervía una vez más. ¿Cómo podía hablarle de él?

-Así que es eso-estaba tan cabreado, que no se dio cuenta cómo ella se sonrojaba cuando él se acercó todavía más- ¿Todo esto lo has montado por él, verdad?-siseó. Fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse.

-Hattori, la vas a cagar-intentó intervenir Shinichi. Cuando Heiji se cabreaba, y si tenía que ver con Kazuha...ya podía arder el infierno. Y todo encajó en unos segundos, como un rompecabezas. La manera en que lo esquivaba, la pelea hace dos días con Okita en aquel combate de entrenamiento: Heiji había sido consumido por los celos.

Y ahí estaba, la causante de todo aquello, ajena a toda aquella historia, avivando el fuego.

-¡Cállate Kudo! ¡Por eso aceptaste! Para darle celos, ¿verdad?- la acorraló contra la pared, ella seguía sin reaccionar, ¿De quién demonios hablaba?

-¡Aho! No sé de qué estás hablando, aléjate de mí- nunca le había visto tan fuera de sí, tragó con dificultad, sus ojos parecían decirle que la odiaba, el Heiji ante ella era un desconocido para ella.

-¿No lo sabes? Él me lo contó- podía olerla, sentirla, y aquello sólo conseguía alterarlo cada vez más, porque toda ella, nunca sería para él.

-Me estás asustando, no sé de que estás hablando-la respiración de él se mezclaba con la de ella, temblaba. Tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos, tanto odio... ¿Desde cuándo él la odiaba de esa manera? Él tenía el ceño fruncido con fuerza, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la vena que se delineaba con claridad palpitante en su cuello. Notó los sollozos atrapados en su garganta, las lágrimas luchando por salir.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas planeando todo esto? ¿Correrás ahora a su habitación?- no podía apartarse de ella, atrapado en su aroma y en su ira, su cuerpo se sentía atraido como un imán, olvidando toda su timidez, dispuesto a quemar los últimos cartuchos.

-Heiji, ya está bien, baja el tono o nos meteremos en un buen lío-intentó agarrar el hombro de su amigo, pero este agitó su hombro desprendiéndose de su agarre.

-No sé de quién hablas-murmuró ella una vez más.

-Dímelo tú, eres la que ha empezado a hablar de tus sentimientos, de alguien mucho más importante para ti que cualquiera de tus amigos.

Pensó en negarlo, en escupirle a la cara que ese idiota era él y que no se merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas, pero era cobarde, y eligió la única salida que tenía: seguirle la conversación y desviarla hacia quien fuera que él se refería.

-Dímelo tú, Heiji, tú que pareces conocer mis sentimientos mejor que yo misma-apretó los dientes con fuerza. Dolía. Por la mentira, por su desconfianza, por su despedida, porque después de aquella conversación todos aquellos años de amistad quedarían sepultados bajo el olvido, por el odio que él tenía hacia ella.

Y él dudó, porque pensarlo era una cosa, y decirlo en voz alta, suponía el fin, porque si ella se lo confirmaba...dolería, mucho más que todos aquellos días de duda.

-Okita Shousi-su tono había sido bajo, y había evitado mirarla. Fue como si al decirlo se vaciase. La ira, los celos. Suplantándolos por inseguridad y autocompasión.

-Así que es eso-ella se había llenado de los sentimientos que él había dejado escapar, dándole una nueva fuerza-tu maldito orgullo, ¿Es porque es él? ¿Por qué casi te elimina en el último campeonato individual?

-No es eso-farfulló él con la cabeza gacha, manteniendo el acorralamiento contra la pared.

-¿Qué no es eso? ¿Y qué es, entonces? Dímelo, dime entonces qué tiene de malo Okita.

-...

-Mira, no sé que está pasando por tu cabeza, pero hasta que lo arregles, pasa de mí Hattori-salió por debajo de uno de sus brazos, dispuesta a irse- llevas pensando en ti desde que empezó todo esto, ¿realmente te importamos alguno de nosotros?

-Él se te declaró, el otro día, ¿verdad?-Heiji no se había movido ni un milímetro, su voz quedaba medio ahogada al tener la cabeza entre los brazos, contra la pared.

-¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?-ella se detuvo en la puerta, apoyando su cabeza en ella.

Shinichi les contemplaba, si pudiese hablar, le diría a los dos que se mirasen, que dejasen de ser tan ahos y que eran las cuatro de la mañana, demasiado tarde para hablar ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo mintiendo como lo hacían.

-Vete con él-aquello sorprendió tanto a Kazuha como a Shinichi. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Su amigo había perdido la última neurona que le quedaba? ¿Iba a dejarla marchar sin más?

-Eso es lo que haré-y se perdió tras la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Ninguno de los dos vio sus lágrimas, ni oyó sus pasos presurosos por el pasillo. Cuando por fin entró en su habitación, se tiró en la cama y empezó a llorar. No notó los pasos hasta su cama hasta que una mano empezó a acariciar su cabeza- ¿Ran?

-¿Qué te pasa Kazu?-y se dejo ir, se sentó en la cama y se perdió en los brazos de su amiga, sacando toda la mierda acumulada.

-Él, él me odia-hipó entre sollozos.

-¿Shinichi?-murmuró Ran.

-Él...no estamos juntos ya.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos mientras ambas se calmaban, no sabía cuando las lágrimas de las dos habían empezado a mezclarse, o cuando se sonrieron en la oscuridad, conscientes de que la otra estaba ahí, junto a ella.

-Nunca me ha gustado-afirmó la de la coleta.

-Lo sé.

-Lo siento, Ran.

-Eso también lo sé.

* * *

-¿Me vas a contar que ha sido toda esa mierda?-Shinichi estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, no sólo no sabía qué hacer con Ran, sino que ahora su mejor amigo había mandado a la chica que le gusta a donde el tío que más odiaba y la había dejado hecha una mierda, y lo que era aún peor: él se había quedado hecho polvo también.

-Kudo, déjame dormir, no estoy de humor-se había tirado en su cama y se había tapado entero con las sábanas, en una especie de fortaleza infantil que él mismo había hecho alguna vez.

-Los dos sabemos que no vas a dormir, así que deja de hacer el idiota y hablemos de una vez-se sentó en la cama de su amigo, al menos al día siguiente era domingo y podría recuperarse un poco, porque se sentía realmente agotado. Las peleas de los de Osaka le agotaban, y esta había sido particularmente intensa.

-No quiero hablar.

-Bien, mira, el plan de Ran que ideaste apesta, pero déjame decirte, que el tuyo de Kazuha es aun peor.

-Yo no tengo ningun plan respecto a Kazuha-se destapó para sentarse a su lado mientras se removía el cabello.

-Ya, eso es lo peor, ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo.

-¿El qué?

-Que te trae de cabeza, y que los celos te están matando. Ese no eres tú Hattori.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga? El muy cabrón apareció por el entrenamiento diciendo que se le había declarado, que estaba seguro que te dejaría por él...como si ella fuese una cualquiera.

-Quizá no sea eso, creo que Okita sabe que todo esto es una farsa.

-Es imposible, ¿Cómo...?

-Es difícil engañar a una persona enamorada.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Cuando te gusta una persona, toda tu atención se centra en ella, te habitúas a sus gestos, a sus miradas, sabes quién le agrada y quién no, algo así como cuando estás en la escena del crimen y analizas al detalle la conducta de los sospechosos.

-Pero en este caso sólo hay que analizar una persona...

-Él lo sabía, yo nunca he supuesto un problema para él, es por eso que aprovechó la situación para atacar.

-Ella no le ha dado una respuesta, por eso ha venido aquí esta noche.

-No creo que sea así. ¿Te has parado alguna vez a hablar con ella en serio, Hat? Hemos hablado de él, creo que para ella no es más que un chico más.

-Pues no lo parece.

-¿Te estás escuchando?

-¿Me estás intentando decir que la he lanzado hacia él?

Shinichi se rió con compasión.

-Para ser el segundo mejor detective de Japón eres bastante lento para algunas cosas-vio como su amigo dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Por una vez no te voy a dar la razón.

-Si es que eres un bocas, Hattori-un cojín se estampó contra la cabeza del de Tokio.

-Kudo, no abuses de tu suerte.

* * *

Se había levantado algo mejor de lo que se había acostado, la charla con Ran le había devuelto parte de la confianza en sí misma. No iba a derramar ni una lágrima más, y a pesar de lo que su amiga le había dicho, ella había tomado su propia decisión.

Se duchó con rapidez y buscó ropa cómoda. Sabía dónde encontrarle. La cafetería a esas horas estaba tranquila, y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo en la esquina de siempre. ¿Cuánta gente ya lo sabría? Él alzó la vista al notar su presencia. Lo sabía, por la forma en la que la miraba no quedaba ninguna duda.

-Buenos días, Okita-kun.

-Kazuha-chan...

Y ella se sentó a su lado, consciente de que sólo estaba complicando la ecuación. No había logrado averiguar la X. Y dentro de unos minutos, añadiría la Y a la operación. A veces las ecuaciones de dos incógnitas eran irresolubles; otras, con averiguar una de los dos, se conseguía aprobar. Y para ella, eso era más que sufciente.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!

Es una vergüenza lo que he tardado en actualizar, lo sé, cada vez que logro actualizar parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez. Pero últimamente las ganas de escribir no abundan, y lo poco que escribo lo borro una y otra vez, pero al fin he logrado terminar este three-shot que en un principio se planteaba como un proyecto navideño que duraría como máximo un mes, y he tardado dos años. Gracias a todos los que han estado ahí.

**CAPITULO 3: SOLUCIÓN**

Había esperado una respuesta por su parte, y no había encontrado nada. Sólo indiferencia desde aquella noche.

Era viernes, las clases habían terminado a mediodía, y a pesar de que la cafetería casi se había vaciado ellas seguían allí, una de ellas sin parar de dar vueltas a su arroz.

-No va a desaparecer por sí solo del plato-Ran observaba a su amiga frente a ella, ya que hacía rato que su plato estaba vacío-la materia nunca se destruye, sólo se transforma.

-¿Ahora entiendes porqué casi suspendo física?-dejó con desgana los palillos a un lado del cuenco, decidida a no probar aquel arroz frío y reseco en el que se había convertido su comida- paso, ya comeré algo después.

-¿Cuánto has adelgazado?- Kazuha miró a Ran sorprendida.

-No sé, un par de kilos a lo mucho.

-Sabes que eso no es normal en ti.

-Lo sé.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos segundos hasta que éste fue interrumpido por uno de los limpiadores.

-Chicas, cerramos en quince minutos.

Las dos se levantaron y sin decir nada cogieron sus bandejas para dejarlas a limpiar y salieron de allí.

-¿Vas a salir con Okita?

-No empieces otra vez, Ran-saltó a la defensiva ante la ironía en la voz de su amiga- he quedado después de aikido, necesito distraerme.

-Lo que necesitas es no pensar en Heiji, ¿no?-aquello hizo que la de Osaka parase en seco y la mirase enfadada.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Yo no te digo nada porque a penas hables con Shinichi.

-Sabes que es algo totalmente distinto-negó con la cabeza, cansada por la maldita rutina de aquella conversación- utilizar a Okita no es la mejor manera de...

-No lo estoy utilizando-la cortó- él quiere salir conmigo y yo quiero salir con él.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo.

-Él no me ha pedido nada más.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Kazu? Lo hace porque hace no mucho que has roto con Kudo, cree que te gustaba y que necesitas tiempo, no tiene ni idea de que en realidad estás enamorada de otro y lo utilizas...¿Para qué? ¿Para olvidarle? ¿Para darle celos? ¿Porque se llevan a matar?

-Déjame en paz, Ran, hoy no estoy de humor para estas cosas- y era cierto, llevaba todo el día con un ligero dolor abdominal y la cabeza había empezado a martillearle no hacía mucho.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que así no vas a solucionar nada, no es más que otra idiotez de plan como lo que hizo Shinichi contigo, a diferencia de que ninguno de los dos estabais enamorados, piensa en Okita-kun, así lo único que conseguiréis es salir dañados los tres.

-A ese idiota no le influye nada de lo que haga-se quejó con pensar la chica de ojos verdes mientras miraba por la ventana al pabellón masculino, concretamente a la tercera ventana del segundo piso, la habitación que había presenciado las últimas palabras entre los dos.

-Ya, por eso llevan dos semanas comiendo en otro sitio y a otra hora.

-Será por lo de Kudo.

-Sabes muy bien que os estáis evitando, es insoportable, incluso en clase algunos profesores lo han notado...no se puede cambiar de ser los mejores amigos a dejar de hablaros de la noche a la mañana.

-¡No ha sido de la noche a la mañana!-gritó enfurecida, él siempre la había infravalorado, desde pequeños, lo de Kudo sólo había sido la gota que había rebasado el vaso- Ran, en serio, no quiero hablar de esto, no quiero discutir contigo también, me voy a hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas antes de la clase de aikido- y se separó de ella con un leve gesto de mano, tomando rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Las cosas no se solucionarán por sí solas!-gritó la de Tokyo a lo lejos.

-Lo sé-murmuró de manera sólo audible para ella, dolía de una manera absurda, y sabía que esa actitud no era la adecuada, pero en aquellos momentos la técnica de la avestruz le parecía la mejor, o al menos, la que mejor paliaba el dolor.

* * *

Tocó dos veces la puerta, si no se equivocaba era la hora perfecta, estaría solo y quizá pudiesen solucionar algo.

-Ran, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Shinichi se sorprendió al verla en el pasillo, todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme, pero se había quitado la corbata y tenía el cabello alborotado. El bostezo le dio a entender a ella que acababa de despertarle de su siesta.

-¿Puedo pasar? ¿Estás solo?- el chico parpadeó un par de veces intentando saber qué hacía ella allí y al final afirmó con la cabeza.

-Heiji volverá sobre las ocho, tenía una reunión y luego entrenamiento.

-Genial-se sentó en el escritorio de Shinichi y miró por la ventana, el ambiente era un poco tenso. A decir verdad casi no habían hablado desde la ruptura de él y Kazuha, y aunque conocía los sentimientos de ella, los de él seguían siendo un misterio. Suspiró. O quizá no.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el preocupado ante su conducta. Y al mirarle supo que el momento había llegado, y que sus suposiciones, y las miles de indirectas que su compañera de cuarto le había soltado desde su ruptura sólo le permitían hacer una pregunta.

-¿Qué...qué es lo que piensas de mí, Shinichi?-lo había soltado, y aunque su voz había vacilado, la bomba había llegado al campo contrario. Se giró a tiempo de ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo, y el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas, así como los movimientos nerviosos de sus manos y pies.

-Yo...eh...-la mano pasó una vez más revolviendo un poco más sus cabellos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan nervioso si la respuesta fuese sencilla? ¿La que siempre había creído?

Y se empezó a reír, nerviosa y contenta. Siempre había estado ahí, ¿Había sido tan evidente y no se había dado cuenta?

-¿A qué viene esa risa?-masculló totalmente avergonzado. Ella de un salto se puso de pie y se acercó a él, aún sonriendo- no se porqué te estás riendo, no es una pregunta graci...

-Me gustas-vale, se había sonrojado y lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que se atrevía a decirlo frente a él ¿Qué esperaba?- No sé porqué, ni desde cuando...sólo sé que me gustas y quería que lo supieras.

La cara de él no tenía precio. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salían. ¿Él le gustaba a ella? Se dejó caer sentado en la cama, nervioso, procesando la información, feliz. Y en el momento que él esbozó aquella estúpida sonrisa, ella imitó su gesto.

-Yo...¿Desde...?Da igual, me has dicho que no lo sabes- metió la cabeza entre las piernas y se pasó las manos por el pelo, se levantó y se acercó a ella- ¿Estás segura?-murmuró avergonzado de nuevo, los ojos azules de ella permanecían firmes, observándole, confirmando cada una de las palabras dichas.

-Shinichi...¿Si no estuviera segura crees que estaría aquí pasando la mayor vergüenza de mi vida?-él acercó su mano y tocó su mejilla, aumentando el sonrojo de ella. Cerró involuntariamente los ojos, su tacto era ligeramente áspero, pero la suavidad con que la tocaba...

-Ran...Te quiero.

-Pues tienes unas formas extrañas de demostrarlo-sonrió ella. Él se rió, y la abrazó, haciendo que ella escondiese la cabeza en su cuello.

-Lo siento, lo siento…no tuve que haber hecho caso a Heiji, solo hace falta verle para saber que no iba a ninguna parte, y al final, todo era tan sencillo…

-Tan sencillo, que he tenido que venir yo a buscarte-ella le apartó en un movimiento jocoso. Él la miró aun avergonzado.

-¿Te lo dijo Kazuha? ¿Tú sabías…?

-No. Ella no me dijo nada, incluso creo que tergiversó un poco la historia para que no me diese cuenta. Sólo me ayudó a darme cuenta de pequeños detalles que siempre habían estado ahí.

-Comprendo-se sentó en la cama, indicándole a Ran que le imitase- somos un auténtico desastre…-se rió de nuevo con ganas, siendo secundado por Ran.

-Hay gente peor que nosotros-suspiró ella.

-¿En serio?

-¿Hattori está actuando normal últimamente?-le miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta sincera.

-No, pero todos sabemos porqué es-él suspiró y le sonrió de nuevo, era incapaz de quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa- espero que no sean tan estúpidos como yo y que alguien les ayude.

-¿Con que alguien les ayude te estás refiriendo a nosotros?

-Esa era la idea.

-Bien, entonces debemos…-ella empezó a levantarse, pero el agarre de él la hizo caer de nuevo a la cama- ¿Shinichi? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó al verle posicionarse sobre ella.

-Hay algo que he estado deseando hacer mucho tiempo…-se fue inclinando hacia ella-y ahora no puedo esperar más…

Sus labios se unieron torpes, pero decididos, intentando transmitir ese sentimiento largamente reprimido. Y en ese momento se les olvidó el resto, lo único importante eran los movimientos de los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Y que se querían, a pesar de todo.

* * *

Aquello iba cada vez peor. Su cuerpo no respondía bien al esfuerzo, a decir verdad, a nada. Se encontraba mal, por eso había decidido ayudar a los novatos que preparaban las técnicas para el examen de sexto kyu. Estaba como uke, realizando el Aihanmi Katatedori Ikkyio y al tocar el suelo, una punzada en el estómago la hizo contraerse y caer en mala posición. Podía oír los shinai chocar unos contra otros al otro lado del tatami.

-¡Toyama-san!-al mirar hacia donde venía la voz, en seguida comprendió lo que le estaba pasando. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, era una tonta y no había estado preparada, simplemente porque su cerebro parecía haberse parado esa noche. La imagen a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más borrosa, y las voces se oían como un eco lejano. Alguien trataba de ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Kazuha!

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Parpadeó y el leve movimiento denotó su consciencia a la persona a su lado. Por fin abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que parecía deslumbrar en cada uno de los paramentos inmaculadamente blancos. Todo estaba nítido otra vez.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Toyama-san?- reconoció a la enfermera del colegio a su lado mientras ésta tomaba su pulso y después colocaba la misma mano sobre su frente. El sudor frío se había ido, suplantándolo totalmente por un dolor abdominal que le dejaba pocas dudas de lo que había pasado.

-Mejor.

-Bien, te recomiendo que te quedes descansado unos minutos antes de ir a tu cuarto, ¿Necesitas algo?

Y ahí llegó el momento delicado. Estaba segura que se había sonrojado, pero decidió tomar la actitud más normal posible y las palabras más neutras para pedir aquello que necesitaba.

-¿Podría darme algo para el dolor menstrual?- la enfermera se ajustó las gafas y sonrió con comprensión.

-Eso lo explica todo, una bajada de tensión, es habitual, a algunas mujeres les afecta la pérdida de sangre- desapareció por detrás de la cortina en busca de la medicina, y no pudo más que suspirar. Podía haber sido peor.

O al menos eso pensaba.

-¿A dónde vas? En cuanto salga puedes pasar con ella-oyó la voz de la enfermera al otro lado. Se escuchó un murmullo que fue incapaz de identificar. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Había caído durante el entrenamiento, así que era posible que un compañero la hubiese acompañado. Por dios, que vergüenza. Quizá si no dijese nada a sus compañeros…- Hattori-kun, espera aquí un momento, por favor.

Vale. En ese momento sí que debía estar de todos los colores. Una cosa es que lo supiese la enfermera. Ahora incluso la idea de un compañero le parecía maravillosa al lado de la realidad, ¿Hattori? Tenía que ser una broma.

Tomó como un robot la pastilla y el vaso de agua que le ofrecía la enfermera tras su vuelta. La tragó, devolvió el vaso y volvió a tumbarse, intentando taparse al máximo con la sábana de la cama en la que estaba tendida.

-Ya puedes pasar.

Oyó los pasos acercarse con lentitud y notó su corazón acelerarse más. Maldito, maldito Heiji. ¿No se acercaba en días a ella y ahora estaba allí? ¿Por qué?

El silencio invadió la habitación por varios minutos. Ella podía notar su presencia. él empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Y ahora se puede saber para qué te ocultas?-su voz grave la asustó ligeramente- Sé que estás despierta…te…te he oído hablar.

Había dudado, estaba nervioso. Como siempre había actuado sin pensar. Aquella tarde la había estado observando en la distancia, viendo la torpeza de sus movimientos. Así que en cuanto había visto que Kazuha no se levantaba del suelo tras la inmovilización, había sabido que algo no iba bien. Soltó el shinai y cruzó el tatami a toda velocidad para llegar hasta ella. Estaba tan pálida…sus labios entreabiertos morados, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo… se asustó tanto, que la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo, sin decir una palabra, sin escuchar los gritos de los compañeros de ambos, sin pensar en lo que dirían después. Porque desde hacía dos semanas había intentado olvidarla y no había podido, porque en ese tiempo se había olvidado de lo más importante ¿Ella estaba bien?

-Esto…esto es vergonzoso-murmuró ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sonrió al ver su rostro arrebolado, era mucho mejor que aquel color grisáceo de momentos antes. Sabía que él no debía estar muy diferente, pero su tono de piel facilitaba perder la percepción de la intensidad de su sonrojo. Afortunadamente.

Quería reírse, quería llorar. Quería decirle que era un idiota, que se comportaba como un crío…

-Gracias-fue lo que dijo en su lugar.

-¿Y ahora por qué me das las gracias?-contestó rudo, intentando esconder su vergüenza.

-¡Sólo intentaba ser amable, maldito ahou!-explotó. Y de esta manera sus rostros se habían acercado, ella se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca, él se echó a reír- ¿Qué…qué…y ahora qué haces?

-¡Me has llamado ahou!-dijo entre risas. Vale, ahora ya sí que no entendía nada. ¿Se reía de ella? ¿De que le hubiese insultado?- Eso significa que ya no estás enfadada conmigo, ¿no?

Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que la desmontaba por completo, esbozada sólo para ella. Y el enfado se había ido. Tenía ganas de gritar, de reír, de llamarlo ahou hasta quedase sin fuerzas…

-Claro que sí ¡Fuiste un completo idiota!-intentaba ocultar su alegría con gritos, como había hecho siempre con cualquier sentimiento que Heiji provocaba en ella.

-¡No soy ningún idiota! Yo sólo, yo sólo…él…agh-se sentó en la cama de ella con frustración- ¿Él…él es mejor que yo?

Empezó a reírse sin poder contenerse. Todo aquel embrollo había empezado con la inseguridad de ella, y acabaría con la inseguridad de él. Le daba la espalda, y se vio tentada a tocarle, pero se reprimió a medio camino.

-¡Lo que decía! ¡Un completo ahou! ¿Cómo va a ser él mejor que tú?

-¿Yo soy mejor?- se había vuelto de repente, con aquella estúpida sonrisa arrogante que dibujaba cada vez que descubría al asesino, cada vez que estaba por encima de los demás.

-No voy a volver a decirlo- se cruzó de brazos, tampoco tenía que inflar más su enorme ego, ni podía permitir que descubriese la segunda lectura que escondían sus palabras- Okita-kun es un buen chico, mi amistad con él no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Amistad? ¡Los chicos decían que estabais saliendo! ¿Cómo iba a dejar que él estuviese contigo?

Por la boca muere el pez. En este caso, Hattori Heiji.

-¿Estabas…celoso?-aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Todo aquello era por ella? ¿Había algo más dentro de Heiji que su maldito orgullo?

-¡Claro que no, baka! Pero él tenía otras intenciones, y eres mi amiga de la infancia…tenía que protegerte- escondió su cara sonrojada tras sus manos- ¡Mira las cosas que me haces decir!

Ella volvió a reírse y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba contenta, pero también cansada. Después de todo la solución siempre había estado delante de sus narices, sin más incógnitas de las necesarias, y con una clara solución. Al despejar una incógnita que no tiene valor, la otra lo es todo.

-Hey, Kazuha ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Todos los meses te desangras tanto que te desmayas?

La cara de curiosidad del chico se vio sustituida por una de terror absoluto al ver la mirada asesina de Kazuha.

-¡Heijiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Porque ese era su todo.

* * *

-¿Crees que deberíamos entrar a ayudarle?

Ran observó a su novio, aun inclinado ante la puerta de la enfermería. Volvían a hablarse, eso era lo importante. Los gritos y peleas absurdos viniendo de ellos sólo podían significar que todo estaba bien. Quizá todavía no era su momento, pero estaba cerca, ella lo sabía. Sino siempre podría echarles una mano.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjale…que sufra.

**FIN**


End file.
